The possibility to control or modify light from a lighting device is of interest for various applications, such as general illumination, room lighting, exterior lighting, decorative lighting, spot lighting etc. Depending on the application, a specific light distribution in terms of light distribution angle or light beam orientation relative to an optical axis of the lighting device may be desired.
In for example US 2013/0294071 A1, a bulb with a prismatic optics is used to obtain a nearly uniform distribution of light about a luminaire. The prismatic optics include several optic parts having sidewalls with light refracting grooves and protruding members. The grooves and the protruding members are formed to alter the refraction of light emitted from the luminaire so as to achieve a more uniform light distribution.
Although such devices may provide a desired light distribution, there is still a need for improved lighting devices and also methods for manufacturing such devices.